


all the pretty girls in the world(but I'm in this space with you)

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [21]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Smut, first time teas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crystal is Gigi's first girlfriend and they both decide they're ready for more.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: one shots and drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	all the pretty girls in the world(but I'm in this space with you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'honey' by kehlani

“Crystal,” Gigi says, plainly, plopping herself in the older girl’s lap, interrupting her from her book, “I think I’m ready.”

Crystal marks her page and closes her book, puzzled. “Gi, what are you-?”

The look on Gigi’s face is unreadable and Crystal racks her brain for anything Gigi might be ready for. And then, her memory takes her back to a couple of weeks ago, perched on Crystal’s loveseat, the blonde wrapped up in her lap.

\--

_ “Crys, can I ask you something?” Gigi asked halfway through whatever tv show they were pretending to watch while they stole kisses from one another. _

_ “Of course. What is it?” _

_ “Well, you know, of course, that you’re my first girlfriend,” Gigi paused, awaiting Crystal’s confirmation. _

_ Crystal nodded, an almost prideful smile spreading across her face. “Yeah, I know.” _

_ “And, well, we’ve been together almost six months now, and I know we talked about this before, but I think I might be ready for sex. You know, with you.”  _

_ “Gigi-”  _

_ “I mean, I’ve never done it with another woman so I might not be any good, but I just-I love you, yeah. I love you and I-” _

_ “Gi-” _

_ “I just think I might be ready if you are but if you’re not, it’s fine, I just-” _

_ “Oh my god, Gigi!” _

_ Gigi stopped rambling, her eyes wide that she’d somehow bothered Crystal. _

_ “Gigi, baby, I love you too,” she coos softly, Gigi’s demeanor instantly relaxing, “and I’m ready whenever you are. Though, it seems like you might not be too sure if you are,” Crystal suspected, an eyebrow raised thoughtfully. _

_ A blush spread across Gigi’s cheeks and she bites her lip. “Maybe not yet,” she confirmed, “but soon. I love you, Crystal.” _

_ Crystal smiles and kisses the tip of Gigi’s nose. “I love you too and I will wait for you, I promise. I’ll be here whenever you’re ready.” _

_ Gigi nodded and cuddled up closer to her and continued to pretend to pay attention to the tv, while her brain went crazy thinking about how finally falling into bed with Crystal would feel.  _

_ \-- _

“Are you talking about the conversation from a couple of weeks ago?”

Gigi nods with a blush, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. “Yeah, I want to.”

“Like now? You’re ready now?”

Gigi nods again. “If you’re ready.”

Crystal tucks a blonde strand behind Gigi’s ear and stroks her face gently, making the younger girl exhale shakily. “How come _now_ , hmm?”

Gigi glanced out the window, rain was coming down hard and heavy, effectively locking them inside Crystal’s tiny apartment for the day. “Well, it’s raining cats and dogs out there, so we can’t go anywhere. And it definitely helps how sexy you look in your new glasses.”

Crystal chuckles and pushes the black frames up further onto her nose. “You think me not being able to see is sexy?”

“No, I think  _ you’re _ sexy,” Gigi retorts with a soft lilt to her voice.

Crystal’s own cheeks heat up as Gigi grabbed onto the collar of her flannel and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

“Gigi, babe, let’s go to the bedroom?” Crystal suggests before they get too deep. If Crystal knew anything, she knew she wanted Gigi’s first time with her to be amazing and the couch wouldn’t suffice. 

Gigi rocketed up and grabbed onto Crystal’s wrist, dragging her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them even though nobody else lived there besides Crystal, and sometimes Gigi for days on end until her own roommates began to question if she’d ever come back. 

The door clicks shut behind them, and Gigi is pliant underneath Crystal’s touch. Her skin is warm and her cheeks are pink and Crystal falls in love all over again.

“Sweetheart,” Crystal whispers as she lowered Gigi onto the bed, taking a spot hovering above her and kissing her deeply. Underneath her, Gigi squirms, and all of a sudden it feels entirely too hot. 

“ _Crystal_ ,” Gigi pants, pulling on the hem of Crystal’s shirt.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Crystal says with a wink. She moves quickly off of Gigi as she sheds her clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties. Gigi had seen her in a bikini before but somehow this seems different and Gigi’s mouth waters at the sight of her tanned body. 

While Crystal undresses, Gigi still lays on the bed fully clothed, eyeing Crystal expectantly.

She giggles as she takes her place back on top of Gigi, this time straddling her hips.

“You really waited for me to undress you?” Crystal jokes with a smirk, “you’re such a pillow princess.”

Gigi blushes. “I am not!”

“Oh no? Miss ‘I’ve never been with a woman before’.”

“Yeah, about that,” Gigi pauses for a moment, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

Crystal’s playful demeanor softens and she strokes Gigi’s cheek. “Hey, it was just a joke, I’m sorry, it’s okay to have never been with another woman before. I know you only came out a couple of years ago.” 

“No, no, I’m not upset. I just-I might’ve told a teeny bit of a lie.”

“So you  _ have  _ been with a woman?”

Gigi’s blush deepened, but this time with embarrassment instead of arousal. “No, Crystal, I’m a-I’m a virgin. I’ve never been with  _ anyone _ before.”

“Oh- _ oh!”  _ Crystal’s surprised, but not too much, everything seemed to click into place once Gigi admitted that. All those times they were in the middle of heated make-out sessions and Gigi wanted to stop abruptly, all those embarrassing, blush-inducing conversations regarding sex, all the nights Gigi seemed to squirm in her lap and press her legs together but with no follow-through. 

“Are you mad at me?”

Crystal quickly comes to her senses and realizes it’s her silence that’s making Gigi look at her like she’d seen someone kick a puppy.

“No!” She exclaims, “I’m not mad at you at all. I’m glad you were so honest with me.”

Gigi nods. “Okay,but if it’s too much now we can stop. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought it up right now, I should’ve told you before. God, I’m stupid,” Gigi whines, covering her face with her hands.

“Hey,” Crystal coos, gently prying Gigi’s hands away from her face, “lemme see you, my pretty girl. You’re not stupid. I’m not upset. It’s  _ okay _ that you’ve never been with anyone before. Now let me give you an amazing first time.”

Crystal punctuates her sentence by leaning down and pressing hot, searing kisses all over Gigi’s neck until she gets to the neckline of her shirt. 

“Why don’t we get you undressed too, does that sound okay, baby?”

Gigi nods eagerly. “Yea, please.” 

Crystal starts slow, unzipping Gigi’s hoodie and peppering kisses all over every inch of skin that gets exposed. When the zipper is all the way down, she helps Gigi sit up and pulls the hoodie away from her body, followed by the thin tank top she wore underneath.

Crystal can’t take her eyes off of Gigi as she lowers her into her back. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers before capturing Gigi’s lips in a kiss.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Gigi replies cheekily, reaching up to play with one of Crystal’s auburn ringlets. 

Crystal rolled her eyes playfully. “You wish.”

The way Crystal’s usually sunny voice dipped down an octave made Gigi’s head spin. “Just be quiet and give it to me,” she whined, rolling her hips against Crystal’s.

Crystal chuckled. “For someone who has no idea what to expect, you sure are eager.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m a woman who knows what she wants. And besides, I’ve been thinking about this since the first time I saw you.”

“Is that true?” Crystal wonders while she situated a leg in between Gigi’s, making the other girl whine.

“Yes, Crystal, oh god, yes,” she exclaims as Crystal licks down her chest, flicking her tongue over one of her nipples. She palms the other tit in her hand and Gigi gets lost in the feeling.

“Tell me, baby, what exactly do you imagine me doing to you?”

Gigi’s back arches off the bed and Crystal uses it as an excuse to pull her shorts down, only after Gigi gave the nod of approval. Once the garment is tossed somewhere across the room, Crystal gets back to business.

“What do you think about, hmm?”

Gigi’s pussy is flush against Crystal’s thigh, the thin fabric of her underwear the only thing separating them from skin to skin contact, but Crystal can still tell how wet Gigi is; if the growing wet spot on her panties wasn’t enough of a giveaway.

“I think about your mouth all the time,” Gigi admits, the blush on her cheeks growing deeper.

Crystal hums, hooking her thumbs around the sides of her underwear. She looks up to ask permission, but Gigi’s already nodding fiercely. “Crystal, please.”

Crystal doesn’t need anything more before she’s subjecting Gigi’s underwear to the same fate as the rest of her clothes, haphazardly tossed somewhere across the room. 

Gigi’s legs spread involuntarily and Crystal settles between them, raking her short nails over the soft skin of thighs.

“So gorgeous,” she praises, kissing up Gigi’s inner thighs.

The younger girl shivers after every touch. All her senses are screaming  _ Crystal, Crystal, Crystal _ . The colorful Latina is surrounding her every which way and she can’t get enough. Crystal is the only thing her mind can conjure up, especially when she leaves one last biting kiss on her inner thigh before kitten licking around her folds, the teasing sensation enough to make Gigi’s head feel foggy and her body feel heavy.

“You taste so good,” Crystal rasps from below and more arousal curls in Gigi’s abdomen, her words like tendrils wrapping themselves around her. 

She barely has to mumble a hushed ‘please’ when Crystal dives in deeper, thrusting her tongue in and out of Gigi’s entrance, letting the wetness seep onto her tongue. 

Above her, Gigi is a shaking, panting mess. Every little moan and whimper that leaves her parted lips is like music to Crystal’s ears, a cacophony of sounds that she wants to hear on repeat forever. One particularly high pitched moan leads Crystal to pay attention to the spot that caused the sound. She flicks her tongue over Gigi’s clit, then wrapping her lips around it and sucking gently. Gigi’s slender fingers clutch onto Crystal’s shoulders like a lifeline and her toes curl into the sheets, crumpling them underneath her feet.

“Crys-I’m gonna, I need to-” she pants as Crystal continues her ministrations on her clit.

It doesn’t take much longer for Gigi to fall over the edge. She comes on Crystal’s tongue with a long-winded whine and a few spastic jerking movements. Crystal gently guides her through it, reaching up and holding her hand as she relaxes. When she does, Crystal emerges from between her legs, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before wrapping herself around Gigi.

“Hi beautiful,” Crystal says with a smile when Gigi opens her eyes slowly.

“Hi,” she whispers back, her voice hoarse from all the morning.

Crystal leans in for a kiss and Gigi can taste herself on her tongue and somehow it excites her.

“How was it?” Crystal wonders when they pull away.

Gigi chuckles and for a moment anxiety tightens Crystal’s chest, but it dissipates as Gigi leans back wistfully. “I can’t imagine it gets any better than that. You’re like a godsend, Crystal, you know that? You’re gorgeous, you can cook, you’re romantic, and you can eat pussy like that? Damn, I really got lucky here.”

“I bet I’m even luckier.”

Gigi scoffs. “Yeah, right. I’m about as inexperienced as can be.”

Crystal smiles and laces their fingers together. “I could always teach you,” she purrs into Gigi’s ear. 

“Mmm, I’d like that.”

They stay quiet for a minute, opting to stay cuddled up with one another for a moment longer until Gigi clears her throat to speak. 

“You know what else I’ve been thinking about a lot?”

“Hmm?”

“You sitting on my face,” Gigi deadpans. Crystal’s stomach flips with arousal.

“My god, I’ve created a monster,” she says, her voice affected already.

“Yeah, but only for you,” Gigi hums, her eyes going dark, “now, teach me how to fuck you properly.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes


End file.
